Tränen aus Liebe
by Eladriel
Summary: Sie schlug die Augen wieder auf.Das Kasino war noch genauso wie vorher.Er war nicht da.Sie hatte es sich eingebildet.Um sich zu bestrafen und um jetzt schmerzhaft merken zu müssen, was sie alles verloren hatte.Sie waren tot. Alle.


**Titel:** Tränen aus Liebe

**Story**: Es ist Weihnachten ... doch sie kann nicht glücklich sein.

**Autor**: Caro

**Disclaimer**: Paramount

Tränen aus Liebe 

Ihre Augen begannen zu glänzen , als sich langsam Tränen in ihnen bildeten.

Sie schaute aus dem Fenster und begann zu weinen, als sie sich bewusst wurde, dass sie es schon wieder nicht geschafft hatte.

Als sie merkte, dass sie ihn langsam verlor ... Stück für Stück.

Sie war zu feige gewesen, zu feigen es ihm zu sagen.

Sie wünschte sich in seine Arme ... wollte Geborgenheit spüren , wollte geliebt werden.

Das Kasino war leer.

Die Feier war zuende.

Es war Heilig Abend. Weihnachten.

Alle hatten ausgelassen gefeiert. Nur sie nicht. Sie hatte ihn beobachtet. Wie er tanzte. Wie er lachte. Wie er ab und zu zu ihr rüberschaute , sie anlächelte.

Doch er tanzte nicht mit ihr. Lachte nicht für sie. Denn sie verlor ihn.

Noch immer spielte leise Musik im Hintergrund ...

„Driving Home for Christmas ..."

Wie gerne würde sie dies sagen können … Wie gerne wäre sie heute bei ihrer Familie gewesen. Zuhause.

Die Crew hatte ihr Zuhause gefunden. In den Armen von Menschen , die sie liebte. In der Nähe ihrer Freunde hier an Bord.

Warum war sie nicht zu Hause?

Ihr zu Hause war er ...

Doch er war nicht hier.

Er war gegangen , als alle gingen.

Es war einsam in diesem Raum. Die Kerzen runtergebrannt , das Büfette geleert , die Geschenke ausgepackt. Die Crew hatte gewichtelt. Doch sie hatte nicht daran teilgenommen.

Sie war erst später dazugekommen.

Sie hatte nur kurz herein geschaut und war wieder gegangen.

Und jetzt war sie hier. Allein.

Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Zog die Beine an. Fror , obwohl es nicht kalt war.

Noch immer lag ein leichter verbrannter Geruch in der Luft.

Die Explosion war ein Unfall gewesen.

Sie hatte fast alle verloren.

Einige lagen noch auf der Krankenstation , kämpften um ihr Leben.

Sie wusste nicht ob er noch lebte.

Doch sie kannte seinen Blick.

Es bestand wenig Chance.

Warum war sie nicht dabei gewesen?

Warum hatte es sie nicht auch treffen können?

Warum war sie so feige gewesen?

Sie wollte es ihm doch sagen.

Heute Abend.

Auf der Feier.

Aber sie hatte sich zurückgezogen.

Und nun war sie allein.

Alle ihre Freunde waren tot.

Und sie hatte ihnen nicht helfen können.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

Langsam drehte sie sich um.

Sie wollte nicht glauben in welches lächelnde Gesicht sie blickte.

„Chakotay?", fragte sie leise.

Er nickte nur und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Sie dürfen nicht tot sein.", schluchzte sie.

„Sie sind nicht tot. Die meisten waren nicht anwesend. Niemanden haben wir verloren."

„Wie ist das möglich?."

„Die meisten waren nicht anwesend, weil Neelix sie rausgeschickt hatte, um die 00.00 Uhr Weihnachtsüberraschung vorzubereiten und die Wenigen , die da waren werden überleben. Der Doc hat es mir gerade gesagt."

„Womit habe ich dieses Glück verdient? Womit habe ich euch verdient?"

Er antwortete nicht und drückte sie einfach nur an sich.

Sie schlug die Augen wieder auf.

Das Kasino war noch genauso wie vorher.

Er war nicht da.

Sie hatte es sich eingebildet.

Um sich zu bestrafen und um jetzt schmerzhaft merken zu müssen, was sie alles verloren hatte.

Sie waren tot. Alle.

Niemand der Anwesenden hatte der Katastrophe entgehen können.

Auch nicht er.

Sie sackte in sich zusammen. Weinte.

Es war zu spät. Zu spät es ihm zu sagen. Zu spät um ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihn liebte.

Das sie sich kein Leben ohne ihn vorstellen konnte.

Doch genau das musste sie jetzt.

Leben.

Ohne ihn.

Sie wäre für ihn gestorben.

Jetzt starb sie wegen ihm.

Sie wollte ihn lieben , ihn bei sich haben.

Sie hatte geglaubt , sie hätte noch so lange Zeit.

Doch nun war es vorbei.

Zu spät.

Warum hatte sie sich zurückgezogen?

Warum wollte sie nicht feiern?

Zwischen ihren Schluchzern hörte sie nicht, wie sich langsam die Türe öffnet und ein Mann herein trat ...

Epilog 

Er nahm sie in seine Arme.

Er wusste, wie schmerzhaft es für sie sein musste ihn verloren zu haben.

Er wusste, dass sie ihn geliebt hatte. Sie hatte es ihm gesagt.

Doch er hatte es nie jemandem erzählt.

Vulkanier reden nicht viel ...

**Ende **


End file.
